fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
End of life
Earth as we know it is quickly coming to an end. All attempts to move to renewable energy has come to a sudden halt. The search for a new planet has arisen in ever space agency such as NASA, CSA, and ESA. Resources are depleting and mankind needs to move fast in order to survive. Several events have occurred within the last year which has caused havoc on Earth; people are not going to work; Martials Law is in place around the world and still no luck on a new planet for everyone. On January 5, 2017 HAARP, located in Alaska, released a statement to a few news channels to prepare the public for a massive solar flare. The general public never took into consideration the amount of CO2 they have been releasing in the air with their cars. Corporations have been neglecting air pollution laws in order to maximize profit. In recent months, companies have been in a race to produce green renewable energy devices for homes as well as large unused land to fill with solar panels and wind turbines. What no one noticed was the amount of pollution released into our atmosphere while creating these renewable energy machines was massive and to the point where it seemed impassable to reverse. Everyone has been contributing to Earth’s temperature rising; the last thing Earth needed was a solar flare. In March, the average temperature is now 131 degrees around the world. Not being able to grow crops people are relying on can good and seek shelter underground or in mountains. The Ozone layer is almost gone allowing Gamma rays, X-rays, and Ultraviolet rays to reach our soil causing mutations with airborne deceases we have adapted to become immune too. May 9, 2017, A sudden drop in temperature made it possible to step foot outside with ease. All seemed well, too quiet but relaxing. As a group of researchers at Nasa took1 a walk around their facility near a pond, they noticed a couple of ducks approaching from the other side of the water. The ducks were like zombies and began attacking causing this new infection to spread across the globe like wild fire since it was partially air borne and now humans are helping pass it on. Most people who hid in caves or bunkers are now being infected and at this point every space agency is in a race against time to find a new planet. Today is September 28, 2017 and these are some of the last words I will be righting. I’m located in Nasa’s headquarters in Washington DC. Approximately 88% of Earth population is deceased or a zombie and for the most part, anyone alive is hidden in a ventilated bunker or building. We were looking for a new home beyond our galaxy and found nothing. A couple of weeks ago, our rover that has been on mars for some years now provided images and other documentations of live. There are massive areas of water just like Earth’s oceans as well as unknown species of plants. Eight days ago, the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency announced the plan to set off to Mars was urgent and we should be prepared to leave our home planet at any moment. Every agency has prepared their space shuttles. Today is the day we received information on a living creature on Mars and gave us home of a new beginning. 30 minutes after our discovery our alarms went off; 100% of Earths air is now contaminated with this new virus. With all of our equipment on our shuttles we have no safe way to get inside without being infected. We now sit here waiting for our death. by: Mathew Salas